Forbidden Love
by Natscchi
Summary: Perasaan Hibari terhadap Mukuro yang awalnya dari benci sekarang berubah. Mukuro akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Hibari. Mendekati ulang tahun Hibari, Hibari mengidap penyakit yang mengerikan. Apa itu? Apakah Mukuro tahu akan hal ini? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love © Nats Kazucchi**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warning: Typo, jalur cerita yang mungkin membuat rumit, OOC, yang penting enjoy saja ya?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pada awal bulan Mei, di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang indah itu, terlihatlah, seseorang sedang tidur di atas rumput, mencoba untuk tidur... atau mungkin memikirkan sesuatu?

Dan tebak siapa orang itu? Hibari Kyoya, ketua komite kedisiplinan kita yang suka tidur siang di atas atap sekolah, tidak suka dengan 'herbivora', dan tentunya akan 'menggiggit mereka sampai mati' bila ada yang menghancurkan sekolah atau mungkin melawan dia atau mungkin ya... melanggar peraturan sekolah

Tapi bukankah ini sedikit langka untuk melihat karnivora kesayangan kita, tidur di atas rumput, dan berpikir?

Tingkah Hibari menjadi sedikit aneh setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, ia pergi ke Kokuyo land untuk berpatroli, mungkin saja dia menemukan hal yang aneh hmm?

* * *

Ya, memang betul, dia menemukan hal yang aneh. Sesuatu – tepatnya sesorang- yang tidak dapat ia lupakan begitu saja, orang yang pertama kali dapat mengalahkan dia, benar, Rokudo Mukuro

Sesuai rumor dari Tsuna, Mukuro dan yang lainnya telah pergi entah kemana, bahkan Tsuna kita tak dapat mendeteksi dimana ia pergi

Dan ada pertanyaan saja di kepala Hibari saat itu, untuk apa dia disini? Apa yang dia mau darinya? Dan kemana dia pergi?

Sebelum sang karnivora bertanya, Mukuro telah mengambil kalimat pertama terlebih dahulu, "Kufufu... Hibari Kyoya, apakah kau mungkin berpikir mengapa aku disini? Apa yang kumau? Dan kemana aku pergi selama ini?" Tepat sekali Mukuro.

"... Iya." Sang karnivora Hibari hanya menjawab dengan satu kata itu, dan ia tak terkejut bahwa Mukuro dapat mengatakan apa yang ada di isi pikirannya

"Baiklah, pertama, aku pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak perlu kamu ketahui, dua, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku tau bahwa kamu akan kesini sekali seminggu, dan terakhir..." Mukuro menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab yang terakhir itu –apa yang dia mau darinya-

"Yang terakhir?"

"Aku... aku ingin..."

"Cepatlah jawab atau _I'll bite you to death_" Hibari yang terlalu nafsunya itu segera mengeluarkan sepasang tonfanya itu

"Tunggu, aku tak ingin bertengkar disini. Sebenarnya aku...aku ingin..."

* * *

"..." Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya itu dan segera berdiri dan beranjak ke arah rumahnya

Selangkah demi selangkah, ia menutup matanya untuk merasakan angin malam hari itu, angin itu cukup dingin, tetapi sang karnivora tak merasa kedinginan seperti tempat itu adalah habitatnya sendiri

Seketika itu dia mendengar suara yang fimilier dengan suaranya

Hibari pun melihat ke belakang dan ia menemukan dirinya, dirinya di masa depan, tepatnya dirinya saat 10 tahun kemudian

"Apakah kau yakin dengan ini..? Karena kau adalah Hibari Kyoya, manusia yang tak mencintai orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri." Karnivora yang lebih tua itu mengambil langkah kecil menuju ke Hibari

"..." Hibari terdiam sementara dan, "Apakah begitu salah bila mencintai seseorang..?"

"Hnn... aku ulang pertanyaanku, apakah kau yakin..?" Sang karnivora yang lebih tua 10 tahun itu mencoba menyentuh Hibari tetapi jarak antara mereka seperti dihalangi oleh kaca, sepertinya penghalang itu adalah cahay bulannya sendiri

"..." Hibari bingung untuk menjawab dan hanya dapat meletakkan tangannya di 'kaca' itu seolah-olah dia ingin menyentuh dirinya di masa depan itu, dan dibalasnya juga dengan hal yang sama oleh dirinya di masa depan

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku jika begitu. Tetapi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, itu akan mendampakkan diriku, di masa depan, ingat itu.." Sang karnivora yang lebih tua menghilang dibalik rumput-rumput yang berhembus karena angin yang cukup kencang itu

Kali ini Hibari tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, kata-kata terakhir dirinya di masa depan itu membuatnya semakin kebingungan, namanya manusia, entah laki-laki atau perempuan, anak kecil maupun dewasa, mereka pasti pernah berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi di masa depan bukan?

"_Yesterday is History, Today is a Gift, Tomorrow is __**Mystery**__"_

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird yang bangun lebih awal dari Hibari itu memanggil Hibari yang masih tertidur

Sang karnivora langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak tadinya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandinya

Hibari berjalan di lorong rumahnya yang cukup besar itu dan hanya keheningan yang ada. Hibari tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya sedang bekerja di luar negeri, dan tetangganya sangat ramah kepada Hibari walaupun Hibari tidak ingin menunjukkan keramahannya dan tetangganya maklum akan hal itu

Tetapi meskipun juga, dia hanya merasa kesepian. Rasa di dalam dirinya yang ia rasakan sejak kecil itu sangat dalam, bahkan percaya atau tidak, Hibari yang tak pernah menangis itu menangis di dalam dirinya karena ia kesepian. Tsuna mengetahui hal ini dan takut apabila Hibari nantinya akan membunuhnya

Mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Hibari tak ada aktivitas dan hanya jalan-jalan berkeliling kota, tak lupa membawa Hibird bersamanya

Setelah berkeliling kota tak lamanya, tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi, tentu saja, Nami-chuu, sekolah yang ia sayangi sampai-sampai dia akan 'menggiggit mereka yang mati' bila ada yang merusak sekolah kesayangannya

Oh Hibari.. Hibari... tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kau sayangi kecuali sekolah ini?

Mungkin ada.  
Hibird?  
Tidak, ada yang lain

Mau tau?  
Pastinya para readers ingin sekali

"_Hibari Kyoya, sebenarnya... aku... aku... aku cinta kepadamu..."_

Dan itu apa yang dikatakan Mukuro kepada Hibari, hingga sekarang pun kata-kata itu masih ada di kepala Hibari

Tapi sepertinya perkataan Hibari di masa depan membuat Hibari menjadi bingung  
Apakah ini cinta terlarang? Apakah begitu salah apabila sesama jenis kelamin saling menyukai? Orang hitam dan putih saling mencintai? Orang berbeda agama saling mencintai?  
Sebenarnya itu tak salah, karena cinta itu wajar.

Tapi bagi Hibari Kyoya, cinta sesama jenis itu tak wajar. Tetapi dia tetap berpikir bahwa cinta itu wajar~

Tapi semenjak hari itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, yaitu perasaannya terhadap Mukuro  
Apa dia malah membencinya? Marah? Kita tak tahu

Hanya Hibari yang tahu, karena itu adalah dirinya sendiri

Ia memutari gedung sekolah, dari lantai 1, dan sampailah dia di atap sekolah

"_Midori tanabiku, namimori no.." _Hibird bernyanyi dan terbang dan meninggalkan Hibari

Hibari hanya terdiam dan melihat ke bawah sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup di atap  
rasanya... seperi waktu itu...

Waktu dimana Hibari berada di suatu tempat – yang dia tak ingat dimana letaknya- dan saat itulah dia bertemu dirinya di masa depan

Hibari menutup mata sambil mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dia alami pada saat itu, tetapi ketenangan Hibari pecah karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang

"Rupanya kau disini, Hibari Kyoya." Orang itu adalah Mukuro. Mukuro mulai melangkah maju ke Hibari perlahan-lahan, ". . . Apa yang kau mau?" Hibari tak dapat mundur karena dia berada di batas atap itu

"Aku ingin jawabanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu.. dan aku ingin jawabanmu... tolong, Hibari Kyoya..." Mukuro menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan dia siap menerima jawaban Hibari yang prediksinya pasti akan menjawab 'aku tidak mencintaimu, pergilah sana.'

Tapi apakah prediksi Mukuro benar?

Hibari tak dapat menjawab karena ia masih kebingungan dan beruntunglah kepada Mukuro karena ia takut sekali apabila prediksinya benar

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu lagi..?" Jawaban tak diduga dari Hibari Kyoya itu membuat Mukuro kaget

"... jika itu maumu maka baiklah.." Mukuro segera meninggalkan Hibari dan itu tepat sekali saat matahari terbenam

Hibari berputar balik untuk melihat sekita kota Namimori, dan pandangannya menuju ke matahari yang terbenam di bagian barat

Mata Hibari terlihat bersinar bagaikan orang menahan nangisnya itu, tetapi mata Hibari bersinar karena cahaya matahari sebelum waktu-waktu terbenamnya

Sekarang ini Hibari hanya ingin merasakan ketenangannya, tak diganggu oleh siapa pun, tetapi meskipun dia tak mau, dia tetap saja memikirkan Mukuro

Malam tiba, Hibari memandang ke arah bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit, ia membayangkan dirinya berada di langit sana, dimana semuanya tenang, tak ada gangguan

.

.

Hibari melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya ada bintang-bintang, ada pula rasi bintang. Semuanya begitu tenang... cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya membuatnya ingin sekali untuk tidur. Tetapi, karena di kepala Hibari saat ini ada-

"Hibari Kyoya..."

Suara Mukuro. Bukankah saya sudah bilang tadi? Bahwa di kepala Hibari hanya ada Mukuro?

Hibari sadar dari 'imajinasi'-nya itu berkat Mukuro

Mungkinkah dia harus menghapus Mukuro dari pikirannya? Atau mungkin dari pandangannya?

"Ugh..." Hibari menjadi pusing karena pikirannya hanyalah Mukuro. Mukuro. Dan Mukuro  
Dia tak dapat melupakan dia

"Kyoya, Kyoya."

Hibari melihat hadapannya dan dia melihatnya lagi, dirinya di masa depan. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Kyoya, kau tak apa?" Hibari masa depan atau kita panggil TYL!Hibari sedang memeriksa dirinya di masa sekarang

"Aku.. aku tak apa-apa... kau... kau sedang apa disini?" Hibari mengalihkan perhatian dirinya di masa depan agar tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, namanya Hibari Kyoya,tak perlu belas kasihan orang lain, tetapi itu sampulnya saja, dalamnya pasti butuh belas kasihan

"Kau tak perlu mengalihkan perhatianku, aku disini karena aku tahu bahwa kamu sedang kesusahan." TYL!Hibari mengelus rambut Hibari masa sekarang

Ho~? Dia tau? Tentu saja, dia adalah Hibari di masa depan, dia pasti tahu apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu. Ngerti tidak?

TYL!Hibari pun menggendong dirinya di masa sekarang walaupun Hibari tetap menolak. Kalian, para fujo-fudan tentunya, bertanya, dia menggendong ala apa? Beruntunglah kau fujo-fudan, TYL!Hibari menggendong Hibari ala _bride style_

"Turunkan aku. Sekarang." Ujar Hibari sambil menahan amarahnya itu

"Sudah kau diam saja."

Tanpa terlalu banyak bicara lagi, Hibari akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan dirinya di masa depan menggendongnya hingga rumah, dan Hibari menemukan ini... memalukan bagi dirinya

Setelah sampai di kamar Hibari, TYL!Hibari meletakkannya di atas kasur dan berkata, "Lebih baik kau istirahatlah dahulu, sepertinya kau sakit.." Sambil menempelnya keningnya pada kening Hibari

"Aku.. aku sudah bilang aku tak apa-apa" Pipi Hibari sedikit memerah karena tindakan dirinya di masa depan itu

"Hnn? Benarkah? Kau sedang demam, tidur saja." TYL!Hibari beranjak menuju pintu untuk keluar dan..

"Kau mau kemana?" Hibari menarik lengan baju TYL!Hibari sebelum dia hampir keluar

"Aku mau keluar beli obat, kau tidur saja"

Kreeekk... Braaaakkk

. . .

Keheningan terjadi ketika TYL!Hibari menutup pintu kamar dengan spektakulernya(?)

Hibari melihat ke atas dan mencoba untuk tertidur

Hibari menutup matanya dan perlahan-lahan dia mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya

"... Zzzzzzz..." Hibari tertidur lelap tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun

Hingga esoknya..

Hibari membuka matanya dan-  
Mendapati bahwa dirinya di masa depan sedang tidur sambil memeluknya

"Bangun." Hibari menatap wajah dirinya di masa depan tersebut yang sudah mulai untuk bangun

Bukannya bangun, tetapi malah kembali tidur, dengan tambahan memeluk Hibari lebih erat

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, da- *uhuk uhuk*"

"Kyoya? Kau tak apa?" TYL!Hibari langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara batuk dari dirinya di masa kini

"Aku tak apa- *uhuk*"

"Tunggu sebentar." TYL!Hibari segera turun dari kasur dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali,"Makanlah dulu, lalu minum obat ini."

Di saat mereka masih sibuk terdengarlah suara bel pintu, "TING TONG.."

"Tunggu disini." TYL!Hibari keluar untuk kedua kalinya dan bertanya sebelum membuka pintunya, "Siapa?"

"I-Ini aku Hibari-san, Tsuna.."

Tidak membukakan pintunya, TYL!Hibari bertanya sekali lagi, "Untuk apa kemari Sawada Tsunayoshi..?"

"I-ini, aku membawakan sesuatu..."

Selama mereka bertanya di balik pintu, Hibari memakan makanan yang dibawa dirinya di masa depan, dan tidak lupa dengan batuknya itu yang muncul entah apa sebabnya

"*uhuk uhuk* . . ." Hibari berhenti makan untuk sejenak dan melihat tangannya, apakah itu... darah?!

Hibari menyembunyikan tangannya saat TYL!Hibari masuk

"Siapa tadi?" Tanya Hibari tanpa menatap mata sang karnivora yang lebih tua karena takut bila TYL!Hibari sadar bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hibari

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, dia kemari untuk memberitahu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang makanlah."

"Aku sudah kenyang.."

Menatap mata Hibari, TYL!Hibari perlahan-lahan menyadari sesuatu tetapi tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu, "Minumlah obatnya."

"Aku sudah minum."

"... Kyoya."

"Apa?"

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tak apa"

"Tapi kau terliha-"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak apa- *uhuk uhuk*"

BRUUUKKK

"Kyoya?... Kyoya!?"

.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hibari? Penyakit macam mana yang beraninya menyerang Hibari? Mungkinkah ini karena Hibari memikirkan Mukuro hampir setiap waktu? Apakah Mukuro tahu akan hal ini?

.

.

_To be continued.._

* * *

A/N: ciao~ ya... saya tahu kalo saya memang harusnya lanjutin chapter fanfic dari anime lain, Cuma karena baru ingat bahwa besok adalah ultah Hibari (ya ini baru selesai tanggal 4 Mei) jadi saya ngebut :v | btw, ini harusnya fanfic buat tanding sama **Milky-Mist**(?) Cuma ya apa boleh buat lah(?)

**Mind for RnR?**


	2. Bonus Chapter, Buon Compleanno Hibari

**~Forbidden Love, bonus chapter~**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Forbidden Love © Nats Kazucchi**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, jalur cerita yang kemungkinan rumit. Yang penting enjoy aja~**

.

.

* * *

Preview:  
_Hibari telah terjatuh pingsan tanpa sebab, dan dia sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena sepertinya batuknya semakin parah dan dia mulai demam lagi_

.

* * *

Di depan sebuah ruangan, TYL!Hibari sedang duduk di atas bangku sambil berharap pada Hibari

Penyakit macam mana yang menyerang sang karnivora – Hibari- ?

Beberapa menit yang lalu..

Dokter yang memeriksa Hibari keluar dari ruangan sambil bertanya, "Apakah anda penjaganya?"

"Iya. Saya kakaknya." Jawab TYL!Hibari sambil berbohong

"Ah begitu, adik anda sepertinya mengidap penyakit TBC.." Jelas dokter sambil melihat catatannya itu

". . ." TYL!Hibari diam sejenak, "Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Silahkan, sekarang saya permisi dulu.." Dokter pun mengakhiri percakapan dan meninggalkan TYL!Hibari di depan ruangan tersebut

TYL!Hibari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat dirinya di masa lalu sedang tidur di atas kasur dengan badan yang sangat lemah

Dia mengangkat tangan kiri Hibari seperti saat orang ingin melamar, tapi fic ini bukan tentang itu.

"_Buon compleanno _Kyoya.." Bisik TYL!Hibari perlahan tanpa membangunkan Hibari, tapi bisikkannya itu belum berhenti, saat dia ingin membisikan kalimat selanjutnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka... oleh Dino

"Kyoya- !?" Dino kaget saat melihat sosok seorang pria – TYL!Hibari- sedang berdiri di sisi muridnya yang tersayang itu

Dino segera beranjak menuju ke arah Hibari dengan muka sedikit pucat

Eh? Dino tak kaget dengan TYL!Hibari?  
Sebenarnya di saat genting – saat Dino tiba-tiba membuka pintunya- TYL!Hibari langsung menghilang. Caranya? Akan saya jelaskan nanti.

"Haneuma... ada apa kau disini?"

"HUWAAA!"

Kebangunan Hibari itu membuat Dino kaget hingga hampir terjatuh

"Ugh... *uhuk uhuk*" Hibari mencoba berdiri tetapi Dino membuatnya tertidur lagi, "Kyoya, jangan bangun, dan kau harus istirahat."

"Aku tak apa-apa *uhuk* Haneuma..."

"Oke oke, kau diam saja. Aku disini karena aku dengar dari tsuna bahwa kau sakit dan sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun Kyoya.." Dino menggarukkan pipinya yang tidak gatal itu sambil melihat ke arah tembok

'_Aku di Rumah Sakit..?'_ Pikir Hibari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyoya, siapa yang membawamu ke sini? Ah maaf, seharusnya kau tidak banyak bicara ya" Tanya Dino sambil _facepalm_

'. . . Apa mungkin dia?' Pikir Hibari untuk kedua kalinya

"Ah maaf, maaf. Maafkan aku Kyoya, aku harus pergi sekarang-"

"Lebih baik kau cepat pergi karena kau mengganggu ketenanganku"

"Kyoya kok sadis sih~"

Mengakhiri percakapan, serta menerima hadiah dari Dino, Dino pun keluar dari kamar dengan tampang sedikit melas

Dan Hibari? Oh, dia sepertinya sedikit terhibur berkat kedatangan Dino, karena Hibari sudah lama kesepian dan tidak bertemu 'gurunya' itu

Eh? Dimana TYL!Hibari?

.

.

Cara TYL!Hibari menghilang tiba-tiba (tidak mungkin terjadi, hanya khayalan):

Dino: "Kyoya-?!"

TYL!Hibari: "!" *kabur lewat jendela*

Dino: *jalan ke arah Hibari*

TYL!Hibari: _'Haneuma di jaman ini bikin kaget saja..'_

* * *

A/N: Ini hanya bonus chapter, pendek, simple, dan OOC. Harap review ya ^w^)/ ((Otanjoubi omedetou Hibari~ dan TYL!Hibari juga~))

**Mind for RnR?**


End file.
